You're Dead to Me
by Arielmine
Summary: Quand les paroles crachées sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur peuvent détruire au delà de ce qui est réparable... [Spoilers 14x18]


**Hello tout le monde. Un petit machin que j'ai dans la tête depuis l'épisode 14x18, et il fallait vraiment, _vraiment_ que je le sorte un jour.**

**Disclaimers: Je ne possède pas Supernatural.**

**Spoilers: 14x18**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**You're Dead to Me**

« S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit… Tu es mort pour moi. »

oOo

« Mary Winchester… N'est plus de ce monde… »

Les mots de Rowena sont pire qu'un couperet et Castiel serre ses poings contre la table du bunker.

Il ne tremble pas.

Les anges ne tremblent pas.

Mais les anges ne sont pas non plus censés avoir le cœur brisé.

« Dean… fait-il, essayant de masquer sa frayeur

\- Ta gueule. »

Il baisse la tête. Refoulant sa peine.

« Juste… Ta gueule Cass. »

Ses yeux le brûlent.

Il se détourne sans un regard pour les Winchester.

Sa grâce agonise.

Il disparaît dans les couloirs.

Son cœur cogne.

Il accélère.

Sa respiration l'étouffe.

Il court.

_Tu es mort pour moi. Tu es mort pour moi. Tu es mort pour moi._

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Se laisse glisser au sol.

Sa tête entre les mains.

Il hurle.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Il hurle.

Pourquoi… Père. Pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?!

La perte de Mary Winchester.

Elle fait mal. Met à vif sa peau. Fait trembler ses mains.

La haine… La haine de Dean Winchester.

Elle lui retourne le ventre. Broie son âme. Déchire son cœur.

Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas vivre avec sa haine. Tout, plutôt que sa haine.

« Père… » supplie-t-il

Les yeux fermés.

Le cœur en miettes.

« Père… Je t'en prie. Ramène-la. »

Rien.

« Ramène-la… » souffle-t-il, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine

Sa détresse le prend à la gorge.

Il suffoque.

« Par pitié…se désespère-t-il

\- Castiel… »

Il ouvre les yeux.

Son père est là.

Droit.

Fier.

Le regard triste…

« Tu es… Tu es venu ? articule-t-il en se redressant

\- Difficile d'ignorer un tel désespoir… »

Il s'approche. Chaque pas, une souffrance.

« Tu vas la ramener ? »

Il se saisit de ses épaules.

« Je t'en prie. Dis-moi que tu vas la ramener. »

Ses mains convulsent.

« Sam. Dean. Ils ont besoin d'elle. »

Pas de moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de moi. Dean n'a jamais eu besoin de moi.

« Castiel… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas si simple. J'ai trop déséquilibré la balance cosmique. La ramener… Ca aurait un prix. »

Il secoue la tête.

Sa grâce au supplice.

Rongée par le poison de son échec.

Encore un.

« Je me fiche du prix. Je suis prêt à le payer.

\- Castiel. »

Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas lui dire non. S'il y a une chance de réparer son erreur. D'apaiser les tourments de son âme. De faire cesser les tortures infligées à son cœur…

« Ce serait… Une vie pour une vie.

\- Prends-la.

\- Castiel… »

Il entend sa désapprobation.

Mais il s'en fiche. Il ne veut qu'échapper à son martyr. La mort serait de toute façon infiniment plus douce que la rancœur de Dean.

Après ce qu'il a enduré…

Pour eux.

Pour lui.

S'il n'est même pas digne d'être un peu apprécié.

S'il ne mérite même pas son respect.

S'il ne mérite pas mieux que son dégoût...

Il ne veut plus déjouer la mort si c'est pour qu'on écorche son âme.

Qu'on piétine ses sacrifices.

Qu'on oublie ce qu'il a perdu.

« Ils ne veulent pas de moi. Je ne suis rien pour eux. Ils préféreront avoir leur mère que la déception et le fardeau que je suis… »

Il sent les larmes couler à nouveau.

« Père… Prends-moi à la place de Mary Winchester. »

oOo

Dévastés et endeuillés, Dean et Sam n'ont pas quitté la salle des opérations quand Chuck apparaît.

« Sam. Dean. » fait-il simplement

Dean lève des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

Sam le fixe, bouche-bée.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je peux ramener votre mère. »

Dean se redresse.

Il lit sa peine. Il lit sa colère.

Il ne lit pas un soupçon de regret.

_Tu es mort pour moi._

« Pardon ? demande Sam, visiblement sous le choc encore

\- Je peux ramener votre mère, répète-t-il, Mais… se hâte-t-il de préciser en voyant leurs visages, Il y aura un prix à payer.

\- Ce que tu veux. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean. Froid. Et brisé.

« Dean, fait-il, le reproche aux bords des lèvres, Je pense que tu ferais bien de connaître ce prix avant de l'accepter.

\- Je m'en fous. »

La voix a claqué dans le silence. Intransigeante. Blessée.

« Dean… ose Sam

\- Je m'en fous, répète-t-il, Pour récupérer maman, je suis prêt à te donner ce que tu veux.

\- Dean, reprend Chuck, Crois-moi. Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que cela implique avant de…

\- J'ai dit que je m'en foutais ! »

Les poings de Dean sont serrés. Son souffle haché. Son regard désespéré.

« Dean…

\- Ramène-la. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu m'entends ? Ramène. Notre. Mère. »

Chuck prend une profonde inspiration.

« Très bien… » murmure-t-il

Défait. Déçu.

« Mais n'oublie pas… Même si le prix ne te convient pas, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. »

Dean acquiesce. A ses côtés, Sam n'a pas l'air de savoir quelle conduite adopter.

« Fais-le… » gronde-t-il

Et d'un claquement de doigt, Chuck disparaît.

oOo

L'instant d'après, sa mère apparaît sur l'une des chaises. Les yeux fermés.

Dean se précipite vers elle.

Sa poitrine se soulève.

Elle respire.

Ses paupières papillonnent.

Elle est vivante.

« Sam ? Dean ? »

Il la prend dans ses bras. L'étouffant dans son étreinte. Sam les rejoint.

Elle va bien…

« Qu'est-ce… finit-elle par dire, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ils s'éloignent d'elle.

« Où sont Jack ? Et Castiel ? »

Castiel ?

L'image de l'ange au regard anéanti s'impose à lui.

Cass.

Il faut qu'il lui dise.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et il se précipite dans le couloir.

Maman est de nouveau là.

Il a envie de rire. Il a envie de pleurer.

Tout va bien se passer.

Il pousse la porte de la chambre de Cass et entre.

Avant d'oublier comment respirer.

Avant que son sourire ne meure sur son visage.

Avant que son cœur ne se glace dans sa poitrine.

« Cass ! »

Cass est allongé par terre. Immobile. Trop immobile.

Il se précipite à ses côtés. Se saisit de son corps. Le presse contre sa poitrine.

Les yeux bleus sont ouverts sur du vide.

Non… Non, non, non.

« CASS ! » s'écrie-t-il

Refusant l'évidence.

Il passe une main dans les boucles brunes. S'accroche à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Tremble contre sa peau froide.

Froide…

Son souffle se fige.

Et quelque chose en lui se brise.

Son cœur ?

Son regard se trouble alors qu'il baisse les yeux.

Découvrant les ailes de cendres sur le sol.

Il ne peut plus retenir ses larmes.

Et il étouffe son hurlement dans le cou de l'ange.

Pourquoi ?!

Chuck, pourquoi…

_Il y aura un prix à payer._

Non…

_Même si le prix ne te convient pas, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. _

Pitié, non.

Il resserre son étreinte.

C'est moi qui ai fait ça.

_Je suis prêt à te donner ce que tu veux._

Cass, c'est moi qui t'ai tué.

_Tu es mort pour moi. _

Et il prend enfin conscience des paroles de haine qu'il a crachées.

Celles qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de regretter.

Celles qu'il va porter comme un fardeau maintenant que Cass est dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait _pas_.

Pas Cass. Jamais Cass.

Les larmes coulent toujours quand il s'éloigne pour dévisager le visage de l'ange.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

« Je ne te méritais pas Cass… » murmure-t-il en se plongeant dans ces yeux qui ne le voient plus

Ces yeux qui se sont éteints, persuadés que Dean les détestait.

Il se déteste.

Pour l'avoir blessé.

Pour l'avoir méprisé.

Pour l'avoir considéré trop souvent comme un outil. Un défouloir. Un ancrage.

Et surtout…

Pour n'avoir jamais eu les couilles de lui avouer que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

« Pardonne-moi… souffle-t-il, éperdu, en lui fermant les paupières, Pardonne-moi Cass. » murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres

Son âme est réduite en cendres.

Son cœur, dénué de lumière.

Il ne sait pas s'il pourra y survivre cette fois.

J'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai besoin de toi Cass.

_Je t'aime…_

**Fin**

* * *

**Hum... Sorry not sorry ? **

**Non, sans déconner, parfois je déteste tellement les auteurs. Je déteste tellement ce qu'ils font de Dean, de Sam, de Cass. Je déteste qu'ils les brisent sans aucune considération pour les saisons passées... Tellement que, bah ma frustration et ma colère donnent ça. **

**J'espère quand même que vous n'avez pas trop détesté, et je vous dis à dimanche pour The Destiel Trap.**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
